Related Applications
U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 740,707 filed Nov. 11, 1976 entitled "Apparatus for the Printing of Ceramic Green Sheets" by R. H. Cadwallader, Y. DarvesBornoz, A. S. Gasparri and F. Racine and assigned to International Business Machines Corporation.
U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 859,778 filed concurrently with the present application entitled "Pick Up and Placement Head for Green Sheet and Spacer" by A. H. Buchmann, T. J. Cochran, W. W. Ficker, A. A. Stricker and W. VonKaenel and assigned to the International Business Machines Corporation.